Paradise With A Bang
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: "You think I'm gonna join Rocket, Blondie and Amber?" "You stabbed Blue, started a fire and helped Sweet Pea escape. There's no doubt in my mind that you're joining them, Baby." Don't own Sucker Punch. Babydoll's final moments in the brothel. ENJOY!


**The dam burst. The floodgates opened, and water came pouring in. She was drowning, dying...and she couldn't be happier.**

**A/N: The events that took place after Babydoll got the Sucker Punch to the face by the guard at the brothel. Enjoy! All told from Baby's POV.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drip, drip.<em>

The sound of my blood dripping into the sink was even more irritating then the pain currently zapping throughout my entire face. I went to lift my head up, but a hand pushed it back down gently.

"You gotta let the blood stop flowing, Baby." A voice said gently. I sighed as I pushed the hand away and got up anyway, the blood dripping into my mouth. I looked at C-Jay, who sighed, smiling gently at me. He grabbed a towel and held it gently against my nose.

"What were you thinking, Baby Doll?" He whispered.

"I wanted out of here, C-Jay." I said, dipping my head back into the sink.

"I know, but you do realize what's going to happen now, right?" I nodded.

"I know..." I said, looking at him.

"Is the High Roller really that bad, C-Jay?" He looked at me sadly, shaking his head.

"I don't think you're going to the High Roller anymore, Baby." He whispered. I looked at him, trying to process his words until finally, it hit home on what he was trying to say. I dipped my head back into the sink, even though the bleeding had stopped.

"You think I'm gonna join, Rocket, Blondie and Amber?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. C-Jay sighed.

"You stabbed Blue in the shoulder, you started a fire, and you helped Sweet Pea escape. There's no doubt in my mind that you're going to be joining Rocket, Blondie and Amber, Baby Doll." He said, his voice husky.

I smiled.

"Paradise..." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him, wiping the blood away from my nose.

"Nothing." He sighed, and there was a knock on the door. We both turned and saw Blue standing at the doorway, holding a towel to his shoulder. He was livid, breathing deeply as sweat shined on his face. He glared at me.

"Bring her." He said, walking away. C-Jay sighed, then grabbed my arm lightly, dragging me along. I sighed. Poor C-Jay. He wanted out of here just as much as I did.

My thoughts turned to Sweet Pea as he dragged me down the hallway. I smiled, a million emotions running through my mind as a tear escaped my eye.

I was euphoric that Sweet Pea had gotten out safely. Sad that I was about five minutes away from dying. Grieved with the loss of Rocket, Blondie and Amber. Joyful that I was about to join them in paradise.

And hopeful. Hopeful that Sweet Pea would take my advice, and live her life to the fullest. Not just for herself, but for all of us.

We entered a room and C-Jay cleared his throat.

"What're you gonna do?" He asked Blue.

"Put her there." Blue said, ignoring his question and pointing to the middle of the room, where a long mirror took up the entire wall. I faced it, my heart racing as Blue grabbed a revolver and placed 6 rounds in each chamber. My mind soared to my fantasies. To the Wise Man, who had given us the best advice I'd ever received.

_"Remember ladies. If you don't stand for something. You'll fall for anything."_

And we had. We stood for our freedom. We stood for our rights. And even though we had fallen, we had fallen with pride.

It saddened me, realizing that we had all fallen for one reason, and one reason only.

We loved each other too much to let each other get hurt.

Rocket, Amber and Blondie all died protecting myself, Sweet Pea, and each other.

And now I was going to die, trying to protect Sweet Pea.

Because every second that Blue was in this room, occupied with me, was one more second that Sweet Pea was getting away from here, finding a sanctuary and being free.

I took a deep breath as Blue came up to me and grabbed my hair.

"You've got balls, Baby Doll." He breathed. He tugged, and I gasped, refusing to yell or scream in pain. He let my hair go, then stepped in front of me. I knew what was coming next, before his hand even lifted to slap me right across the cheek. My face zapped with pain, but I refused to break, looking at him with tears in my eyes. He pressed up against me and I tried to move away from him, but he stopped me, constricting my movement with his arms. He chuckled lightly in my ear, and I felt the gun slide down my stomach as he stepped away from me and walked behind me. He sighed and held the gun to my head.

"To the bond...of the theater." He said, his hand closing around the trigger.

Blue seemed to notice something about two seconds before he pulled the trigger. Because, the minute he saw my face in the mirror, his face turned from a smirk, to one of complete shock.

For I had smiled at a distant memory.

_"This plan is insane! There's armed guards everywhere, okay? And if Blue finds out, we're dead! It's not gonna be, 'oh sorry Blue, we won't do it again', because we'll be dead!"_

_"We're already dead."_

I closed my eyes, Blondie, Amber, Sweet Pea and Rocket's faces appearing in my mind, all with smiles on their faces..._  
><em>

BANG!_  
><em>


End file.
